


Keep The Right One In

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Green Day, Let the Right One In, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, billie joe armstrong - Fandom, let me in, tre cool - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bullies, Bullying, High School, High School AU, Horror, M/M, School, Sequel, Vampires, let me in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is now sixteen, and Frank, due to strange vampire aging, is finally thirteen. Living on the lamb, they move every few months, leaving behind no trace so Frank can continue to feed off of the living without getting caught. Gerard sells his art to pay for the two, although all they need is a place to stay and food solely for Gerard. When they move to L.A., their neighbor Billie Joe and his partner Tre Cool welcome the two. When Billie Joe finds out the couples' age, he forces both Frank and Gerard to go to school. Can Frank fit in somewhere he's never been, and when confronted yet again with bullies, will Gerard be able to stand his ground? Will Billie and Tre find out more about Frank and Gerard than the couple want them to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Frank you really killed a cop? Again?” I ask, skeptically.  
Frank scampers through the house, gathering up various possessions and tossing them into bags. “I didn’t know he was a cop! He was off duty, and now there’s a whole thing about it!”  
He rips off his blood covered t shirt, throwing it into a bag. “Pack, pack!” he urges.  
I sigh, but can’t repress my smile as I close the tops to my paints and gather them into crates. We’ve packed up all of our stuff within a half hour, and quickly load it into the car before speeding off.   
Frank gets into the driver’s seat, starting the car. “We have to travel at least 500 miles by morning.”  
I yawn, complaining, “Frankie, it’s the middle of the night. I was about to go to sleep.”  
Frank runs his hands through his hair, clutching some of his locks, stressed. “Well, we can’t wait here. Sorry, babe.”  
He reaches across the middle to pat my hand, and I curl up on the car seat as I question,  
“Where are we going this time?”  
Frank shrugs. “Why not L.A.?”  
I perk up at the mention of the large city. “You mean Los Angeles?”  
“Sure,” Frank replies. “I mean, lots of room to hide bodies, lots of apartments, and gruesome murders are the norm there. It’s logically a pretty good place to live.”  
I shiver in the unheated car, and Frank cracks a grin and adds, “And it’ll be plenty warm.”  
He wraps a hand around mine, and even though it’s ice cold, as usual, I grip it nonetheless. I fall asleep on the drive there, watching Frank make his way across the country.  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
“Gee, just about an hour,” I inform. I squint into the morning light, the sun threatening to crack my skin. Luckily, it’s not quite late enough that I’ll burn. I speed up the car, worrying that it’ll soon get too bright for me to be fried.   
I glance over at Gee, to see him asleep, leaning against the window, his mouth slightly open. I smile at him, at how peaceful he looks in such a strange laying down position.   
I slip my phone out of my pocket, googling apartment listings in L.A. I find one that’s just $400 dollars a month, and I call the man, resting the phone on my shoulder as I steer.   
“Hello?”  
“Hello this is… Cody Wentz? I’m calling to say that we’ll be living in the apartment in about an hour. Is that okay or is there any paperwork, because me and my partner kind of need the space right now,” I lie smoothly.   
“There is paperwork to be done, but I will allow you to stay. I’ll visit on Wednesday at… 2:00, and I’ll bring the papers, alright?” the man asks.  
“Thanks, sounds great,” I agree. “Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
I carry Gee out of the car and easily up the four flights of stairs to our apartment, kicking open the door. I lay him down on the couch and begin boarding up the windows before it gets too bright outside. Beams of sunlight shine on Gerard’s sleeping figure as I work, lying next to him and cuddling my face into his chest once I’m done. I fall asleep in minutes, extremely tired from the long drive.


	2. Meet The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard's new neighbors introduce themselves.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
I wake to a loud knocking at the door. I groan as I rise, rolling Frank gently off. I notice that the windows are boarded up in order to prevent Frank from burning. I trudge over to the door, grabbing the knob forcefully and swinging it open.  
A man is standing there with dark locks and dark green eyes, eyes so bright they look like contacts were put in. He’s standing next to another man with a blond faux hawk and baby blue eyes. They both are wearing ridiculous grins, and one of them is bearing a plate of cookies.   
“Um, can I help you?” I ask. The cookies’ delectable scent waft into my mouth, and I have to try to keep myself from openly drooling onto the plate.  
“Hi! We’re your neighbors!” the one with black hair chimes. He scratches at his eyebrow piercing. He sticks out a large hand, introducing, “I’m Billie Joe.”  
I shake it warily, a little off put by his cheeriness. “Gerard.”  
“Hi Gerard, I’m Tre Cool,” the blond man responds, shaking my hand as well.   
I cringe. What kind of a name is that? “Tre Cool?”  
“Don’t wear it out,” Tre Cool barks, and I wonder if he’s kidding.   
Billie Joe peeks over my shoulder curiously as he asks, “Can we come in?”  
I look over at Frank, who is softly snoring, and decide, “Yeah. Just one minute.”  
I move over to the couch, lightly shaking Frank’s shoulder. He stirs in his sleep, lazily swatting a hand at me.  
“Frankie,” I coo. I glance over at Tre and Billie from the corner of my eye. “We have company.”  
Frank moans softly, whining, “Gerard, I’m too tired.” He rolls over, yawning and closing his eyes.  
I stand, defeated. Then an absolutely brilliant idea pops into my head. I tickle Frank’s ribs, and he giggles as he squirms against me. He then springs to his feet and kicks me in the shin, protesting,  
“Don’t tickle me!”  
He then sees Billie and Tre standing on the threshold with moderate confusion, and total amusement on their faces. Frank blushes, and he hurries over to introduce himself.  
They come in, and we all sit on the table and talk, eating Billie’s chocolate chip cookies, which are totally amazing! I don’t know what it is that he puts in it, but it’s so addicting that I’m starting to suspect it’s crack. The entire plate is gone in a matter of minutes.  
“Gerard, this art work on your wall up here is really interesting,” Billie compliments. He points vaguely at one of my more abstract works, a bat flying over a house made with India ink.   
“I made it myself,” I respond.  
Tre’s mouth drops open, Billie’s eyes look like they’re about to bulge out of his head, and Frank just sits there with this smug little smile like “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.”  
“Really?” Tre asks, utterly fascinated.  
I nod. “Yep. It was super fun to make.”  
“See, I would love to do something like that,” Billie gushes. He leans back in his seat and places his arms casually behind his neck, adding, “But I can’t draw for shit.”  
Frank and I laugh. By the end of our conversation, Billie is writing his phone number on a scrap of paper and attaching it to the fridge.   
“Call me if you boys need anything, okay?” Billie instructs. He looks at the empty plate that once held cookies and sheepishly tucks it under his arm, adding, “I guess I’ll have to make you more cookies sometime.”  
“Come over tomorrow,” Frank suggests.   
“Sounds good,” Tre agrees. They hug us goodbye, and leave with their hands linked.  
“They’re an adorable couple,” Frank points out.  
“Kind of weird,” I mumble.  
“Sweet though,” Frank replies. He sits down on the couch, sighing with relief. I lay next to him and place my hand on his thigh, stroking the fabric of his jeans with my thumb.   
I peel off my shirt, dropping it to the floor. Frank follows, and out of his shirt unfolds his wings. They’re small and black, and leathery like those of a bat. They flutter with anticipation as we strip down, kissing each other the entire time.  
I kiss Frank’s bare stomach, trailing my tongue down and around his navel. He shivers, and pushes my head down further. I stare at his cock for a moment, admiring it in its full glory, before flicking my tongue across the slit. Frank moans, and looks down at me as I take it in, wrapping my hand around the shaft for support.   
I work it, rolling it around in my mouth, sucking and licking certain spots. Frank moans, and his wings flap so hard as he cums that a picture frame containing a photograph of Ray is knocked off of its spot on the counter. He moans loudly, panting out, “Gerard.”  
I swallow, and hollow my cheeks before releasing his dick. I crawl up next to him and lay underneath one of his arms, stroking his chest lightly with one of my hands. We spend at least an hour like that, and finally we get dressed, and Frank lays on his stomach and talks to me as I paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! If you like this story, check out some of my others! 
> 
> Send submissions here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com/submit
> 
> New chapter should be up tomorrow night!


	3. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie makes Frank and Gerard do something they REALLY don't want to do.

The next day, nobody other than Billie Joe Armstrong shows up on my doorway. I sigh, pushing Gerard over a little so I can get out of bed. I stretch, pulling my arms above my head, getting on my tippie toes and spreading out my wings. I find a shirt on the floor and hide my wings beneath it. I decide to go commando, stepping only into a pair of Gir pajama pants. I head to the door, yawning as I do so.  
I open it, to see Billie Joe. He’s smiling his dumb grin, and he’s holding yet another plate of cookies. I can’t help but smile, and I invite him inside and thank him for the food. I set the cookies down in the kitchen, and sit on the couch so we aren’t tempted to eat them all again like last time.   
“You know,” Billie starts. “Frank, you look about ten. I’m surprised you’re not at school, after all, it’s Monday now.”  
I cringe at the mere thought of school. Tried it when I was a human, and it didn’t really work out. “Um, I don’t go to school.”  
Billie frowns. “How old are you and Gerard?”  
“Gerard’s sixteen, and I’m thirteen,” I respond.   
Billie recoils in shock, holding a hand to his chest in utter dismay. “How are you guys not going to school?!” He shakes his head and stands, pushing me towards the bedroom. “I’ll drive you guys if you want. Let’s go, wake up Gerard.”  
I plant my feet in an attempt to stay put, but Billie is so much stronger than me that he easily continues to glide me across the carpet. He shoves me into the bedroom, and I growl at him before shaking Gerard, saying flatly,  
“Gee, wake up. Time for school.”  
Gerard’s eyes shoot open at the word “school”. “What?!”  
“Billie says we have to go to school,” I grumble.  
Gerard snaps up to a sitting position, looking at Billie desperately. “But… but… I’m sixteen! I’m allowed to drop out!”  
“Doesn’t mean you should,” Billie retorts. “Now come on, let’s go. There’s only one school within the block, and it requires uniforms. We’ll worry about that later though, because they let it slide with new students.”  
I cringe and turn to Billie, my eyebrows perked in horror. “U- uniforms?”  
Billie nods. “Yeah, a little tie and a shirt with a blazer. And dress pants. That’s all. I think they’re kind of neat.”  
I turn to Gerard, silently screaming, “Don’t make him take us.” Gerard sits there and kind of gives me a look like “I can’t help it!”  
Billie struts over to Gerard, ripping off the blanket as he yells, “Wake up!” His smile drops and he spins around, turning beat red as he covers his eyes. “Didn’t know you were naked.”   
Gerard is crimson as well, as he crosses the room to put on his flame boxers. He dresses himself into a pair of faded black skinnies and a Lion King t shirt. He leans over, stepping into his shoes, and pushes past Billie, grumbling,  
“Let’s go.”  
Billie leaves, and I follow, getting stuck in the back seat as we drive to the school. Billie hands us a notebook each and a box of pencils.  
“Why do you have all this shit in your car?” I ask.  
“Number one: Tre and I write a lot, number two, don’t curse, Frankie,” Billie scolds.   
Billie grins and gives us the thumbs up before peeling out of the driveway. Gerard starts towards the school, and I have to take extra steps to keep up with his long strides.   
“Gerard… Gerard wait…” I puff, already exhausted from having to match his pace.   
He stops and looks at me.   
“I- I’m scared,” I admit.   
Gerard smiles, and squeezes my hand, assuring, “It’ll be alright Frankie. Just follow me.”  
We head into the office, where we are given schedules. The only problem is, Gerard is a fucking sophomore, and I’m just an eighth grader. We’re in complete opposite sides of the building. As we leave, Gerard mumbles,  
“You know, you could have lied about what grade you’re in.”   
“Gerard… I… I really don’t want to do this,” I worry. I look down at the floor, and tears begin to well up in my eyes. I look up at Gerard. “I’m- I’m still scared.”  
Gerard pushes my bangs back, leaving my forehead exposed, and plants a kiss in the center of it. He hugs me, comforting, “Everything will be alright.” He wipes the tears from my face and takes my head in his hands, lifting my head up so I can meet his eyes. “I’ll meet you here after school, okay?”  
“Okay,” I agree. I smile, before heading in the opposite direction from Gerard to get to my third period class, math.   
I arrive, and knock timidly on the door. I stand there, and stare at the ground as the door opens.   
“I’m- I’m Frank Iero,” I mutter. “I’m a new student.”  
“Frank, great,” the teacher beams. She places a hand on my shoulder and another on the small of my back, guiding me inside and into the front of the room. Everyone in the class drops quiet and stares at me. You think they’d never seen a physically thirteen year old vampire with a pierced lip and nose.   
They all stare at me in awe, and I swear that I see some of them snickering. If it’s about me, I don’t know, but something tells me that it totally is.   
“Do you want to introduce yourself?” the teacher asks.  
“I’m Frank,” I say, lifting up my head to gaze out at my peers.   
“Take a seat, right in the back corner there,” the teacher instructs.   
I start my path over, when a boy sticks his leg out under me. It’s too late for me to react, and I totally fall for it, sending me flat onto my face. I lay sprawled out on the floor, and I can actually feel my face get progressively hotter and hotter with embarrassment. The kids’ laughter rings in my ears as I gather up my things and scamper to my seat, burying my head into my arms.   
I have the worst day ever, with not a single classmate talking to me the entire time. At lunch, I sit by myself, with nothing to do, since eating makes me sick. And everyone stares at me and points at me, and halfway through I’m minding my business doodling in my notebook when a sandwich sails across the room, nailing me in the face.   
I groan as I toss it to the side, glaring at the boy who threw it. I slam my head on the table, screwing my eyes shut for the rest of lunch period.  
Later that day, I go to meet Gerard at the spot we designated earlier. When I get there, I see him at his locker. He’s getting his books out when a larger kid knocks them out of his hands, shoving Gerard to the ground as well.   
“Oops, sorry freak,” the boy sneers. He kicks one of Gerard’s books.   
Gerard stacks up all of his books, not saying a word.   
“Hey, I’m talking to you, faggot,” the boy barks, shoving Gerard back onto his ass.   
Gerard looks up at the boy, fear in his hazel eyes. “I don’t want any trouble.”  
“Oh, isn’t that cute,” the boy mocks. “Too bad.” He punches Gerard in the gut.   
After that, I white out in rage. When the white clears to the sides and I can see again, I see the boy that was hassling on the ground, clutching at his throat, which is spurting bright red blood. Gerard stares up at me, and nervously looks around the hall, where kids are now noticing the injured boy and screaming.   
I wipe my mouth, and the blood on my mouth smears across my cheek and onto my sleeve.  
“The freak bit me!” the boy cries. “Help!”  
Gerard grabs my hand, hustling down the steps with me in toe. “Frank, we have to leave. Now.”  
We run outside, where Billie is waiting for us in his car. Gerard gets into the passenger seat, waving quickly, and I climb into the back. Billie looks at me through the rear view mirror and cocks his head, confused.   
Oh, fuck. He can see the blood.   
“Frank…” he begins. He points to his own mouth. “Did… did some kids give you trouble?”  
I’m too startled by his assumption to respond. Gerard nudges me, so I stammer, “Y-yeah. It’s not a big deal really.”  
Billie holds up his hands. “I hear you, little guy. Just let me know if they don’t leave you alone, okay?”   
“Okay, I promise,” I agree. I smile at Gerard through the mirror, but he just looks stressed and turns away.   
When we get home, I ask Gerard,   
“What’s up with you?”  
“Well,” Gerard starts. His forehead creases with anger, and he responds, “Maybe because you fucking bit a kid’s neck today.”  
My voice cracks with hurt as I retort, “I was protecting you!”  
“Frank, I can handle it. I’m a big boy. Besides, you’re supposed to be acting fucking normal,” Gerard spits.   
“There’s no need to yell cusses at me,” I mutter, tears building up in my eyes.   
Gerard sees the tears, and he softens, apologizing,   
“I’m sorry, Frankie. I didn’t mean it. It’s just… promise me…. You’ll do whatever you can to be a normal eighth grader.  
I nod, and bite my lip to try to get the tears to stop. But they don’t, and they spill out of my sides. Gerard hugs me as I cry, rubbing my back in small circles. By the time I’m all cried out, he carries me to our bed, cuddling up next to me and locking our hands as we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!! If you like this story, try some of my other fics!
> 
> Send fanart and such here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com/submit and I'll post it on my blog!
> 
> Talk to me here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at: @thehotinpsychotic
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank must feed.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
I wake up to see Gerard licking my face. He notices I’m awake and smiles, licking my cheek once more before saying, “Wake up Frankie. We have school, remember?”  
I yawn as I stretch, shoving Gerard to the side and lifting my arms towards the ceiling.  
“Rude!” Gerard squeaks, tossing a pillow at me. He stops, then giggles. “Hey Frank, now that’s what I call a throw pillow.”  
I look over at Gerard with my eyebrows raised, but he’s too busy laughing at his own pun to see my comical expression. I shake my head and go to get dressed, pulling on slacks. Gerard gets up as well, and soon he is tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to face him.   
He’s standing there in his uniform, his tie undone and hanging around his neck. “Frank? I don’t know how to tie a tie.”  
I smile and make a signal for him to step closer. Around, around, under, over through. I lock eyes with Gerard as I tie, gazing into his dreamy hazel eyes.   
“You guys ready?!” Billie shouts through the door, breaking the moment. I sigh, settling for a peck to Gerard’s cheek before grabbing my bag. Gerard grins devilishly and then smacks my ass, saying,   
“Come on Frank. You heard the man.”  
On the way to the school, Gerard lights a cigarette. He closes his eyes and moans with pleasure as he inhales, exhaling slowly.   
Billie flashes a disapproving look before snatching the cigarette away, sticking it into his own mouth and frowning at Gerard.  
“That’s a filthy habit, Gee,” Billie warns, puffing away on Gerard’s cigarette.   
Gerard stares at him disbelievingly. “But you’re doing it!”  
“What’s good for the goose is not good for the gander,” Billie retorts.  
“Um, I don’t think that’s how the saying goes,” I cut in.   
“Shut up. I’m older than you,” Billie shoots back, taking another drag of the cigarette.  
He drops us off, and Gerard hurries inside. I can’t keep up, and I end up dropping everything. I try to call for Gee, but he’s already in the school. I sigh, dropping to my knees and beginning to scoop everything together.   
Some boys from my grade emerge. One of them kicks my books, and another plants a foot onto my back, pushing me to the ground on my stomach. He pins me there, asking,  
“Who’s that faggot that drops you off?”  
“And is that weird kid Gerard your brother?” another adds.  
“I know the guy who drops him off!” a boy interrupts. “He’s some weirdo that lives in the shithole apartments across town. He’s butt buddies with this fag that used to be my neighbor.”  
The other boys laugh, and I use it to try to get to my feet. The boy sharply presses his foot down onto me, pushing me back to the cement.   
“One question’s answered,” a boy sneers. He gets close to my face. “Is Gerard your brother?”  
I look him in the eyes, and spit into his face. “He’s my boyfriend, asshole.”  
The boy reels back, wiping off his face. “Oh you’re dead, freakshow!”  
I curl into a ball as they begin kicking me, willing myself not to fight back. I can’t attack them here… with witnesses.   
“Look at this pussy! Curled up like a little bitch!” one of them jeers. With that, he kicks me in the face.   
I spit out strings of blood as one of them pulls my blazer over my head, taking it off. I thank whatever God exists that he doesn’t pull off my dress shirt as well, because that would leave my wings exposed. He twists it into a whip and smacks me in the back with it.   
I cry out in pain and roll over onto my back, to be struck again across the chest. He nails me in the face with it, and tears begin to pour down my face. I haven’t been hit since I was a human; and it hurts like a bitch.   
One of them sits on the small of my back, straddling me. He grabs my underwear and pulls on them, and I scream for him to stop.   
“Stop!” I shout, my legs curling up and my balls going back into my body.   
“He’s wearing panties!” he laughs, tugging harder.   
The other boys burst out laughing, and I hear the click of a camera, and I’m positive that at least one of them has their phone out and this is going on YouTube. I remember that I’m currently wearing lace, pink floral panties. That’s probably why this wedgie hurts like Hell. Believe me, it’s not the first one I’ve gotten in my life. I’m wearing them since its Friday, and Gerard and I were going to have sex tonight.   
I hear part of the lace rip, and the boy finally releases me, crying from laughing. I lay on the ground, tucking the salvages of underwear back into my slacks and hearing the boys finally leave. I find my shirt and put it back on, noticing the red marks on my body from where I was whipped with it. I stand, slowly heading down the hall and making it to first period with dried blood running from my nose and mouth.   
Gerard’s P.O.V.  
I see Frank in the hallways after first period, and I grab him by the collar and pull him into a bathroom. I stare at his bloodied face in shock. I run a paper towel under the faucet and press it to his mouth, causing him to hiss with pain.  
“Who did this to you?” I demand.   
Frank doesn’t look at me. “Just some boys from my class.”  
“Frank, why the fuck didn’t you defend yourself?” I ask.   
“Because I was too afraid I was going to kill them!” Frank answers. He looks up at me, his eyes teary.   
I shake my head and pull Frank into a one armed hugged, whispering, “Jesus, Frankie.”  
I kiss him on the cheek, before saying, “I gotta go, babe. Take care of yourself, you hear me?”  
Frank nods, and forces a smile as I leave.   
When Billie picks us up after school, he stares at Frank’s battered face with his mouth agape.   
“Frank! D-Did boys from your school do this?” Billie asks.   
He nods.   
“Why?” Billie questions.   
“They were giving me shit about Gerard…” Frank replies. Wait, what? This is my fault? “And you.”  
Billie narrows his eyes. “Wait, was the Rosen kid one of the aggressors?”  
Frank shrugs. “Why does it matter?”  
“That little shit… he just…. He did something to me and Tre, alright?” Billie seethes.   
“What?” Gerard asks.   
“I don’t want to talk about it!” Billie snaps. “Frank, two times in one week you’ve gotten beat up? If this happens one more time, I’m telling the school.”  
“Don’t do that!” Frank protests. “They’ll just kick my ass even harder!”  
“Frank, it’s about keeping you safe, not letting those little brats get away with it,” Billie responds. “If I have to tell, I will.”   
“Billie…. Please…” Frank begs. With that, he starts to cry.   
Billie looks back at him, his eyes filled with empathy. “I’m sorry, Frank. You’ll just have to trust me.”  
Frank wipes his eyes as Billie starts out of the parking lot.   
Frank’s P.O.V.  
“So… you don’t want to have sex…” Gerard says.   
“It’s not you, baby,” I assure. I hold my head in my hands. “It’s just this day has been so shit, you know?”   
I pull off my slacks, also taking off the panties. I leave them on the floor and head over to my dresser, pulling on a pair of Sonic boxer briefs.   
When I turn around, Gerard is holding the panties, turning them around in his hands and examining the rip. “What happened to them?”   
I blush, mumbling, “When I got beat up… they gave me a wedgie.”  
Gerard smiles sadly, replying, “I used to get those all the time. Probably still will get them. I’m not exactly popular at our school.”  
I laugh, and at the same time my stomach feels as though someone has stabbed it. I cry and clutch my belly. Shit, it’s the hunger. Gerard recognizes the symptoms and advises, “Frank go eat. There’s a football game that ended ten minutes ago; there’s bound to be some lost souls wandering around.”  
I nod and put on a pair of pants, leaving my shirt off since I’m about to fly anyways. I take off into the dark of the night, soaring over to the football field. I spot someone walking through the woods adjacent to the field, and as I swoop down onto the ground, I find that it is the boy that had given me the wedgie earlier. I decide to land about five feet in front of him. His head is down, so I have an opportunity to fold my wings before he looks up. He jumps, startled, and shouts,  
“What the fuck are you doing here, you freak?”  
I shrug, approaching him. “Just taking a stroll. I could ask you the same thing.”  
“Why don’t you have a shirt on, faggot?” the boy snarls. “You’re lucky I don’t kick your ass again.”  
“All the homophobic shit makes you look like a real asshole,” I shoot back.  
“You think I give a fuck?” the boy barks.   
I unfold my wings, stretching them out to their full span. The boy falls back in shock, sputtering,  
“Wh-what is this?”  
I walk towards him slowly, and he crab crawls backwards, desperate to avoid me.   
“Don’t be scared,” I whisper menacingly. With that, I pounce upon him. He screams as I slash open his throat with my teeth, hungrily digging into the tendons. I suck, moaning loudly. I would have snapped his neck right off of the back, but I hate the jackass so much that I decide to let him suffer before he dies. I finally get on my knees, wiping some of the blood off my mouth with my arm.   
I drag his body over towards the cemetery. I quickly dig a hole into one of the graves, and with my strength it doesn’t take long. I shove his body in over the coffin and begin to bury him when I remember something crucial. I take his phone from his pocket and shut it off so it doesn’t ring. I toss it on top of him and continue to bury my prey. I fly back to our apartment, slipping through the window and into bed. It’s pretty late, but Gerard turns over and smiles at me, asking,  
“How was it?”  
I grin, baring my sharpened teeth, only exposed during or shortly after a kill. “Best I’ve had in years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment!! If you like this story, try some of my other fics!
> 
> Send fan art here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com/submit
> 
> Talk to me here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblrcom/ask


	5. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard defends Frank and both of the boys get into trouble.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
Billie drops us off at school the next day, wishing his usual “have fun, boys!”  
I’m hardly inside the school when a boy shoves me, spitting,  
“Watch where you’re walking, fag!”  
I slump down the hallways, finding first period and sitting down. Yeah, I’m having a lot of fun. I’m so early that I decide to get a drink. As I walk out into the hall, I see a senior picking on Frank.  
I approach behind the senior, whose name is Marcus. I hear him say,  
“Aw… look at the little midget! He’s so small!”  
“Fuck you!” Frank squeaks, his voice cracking.   
I cringe, knowing that saying it won’t go well for him.   
Marcus hoists Frank over his shoulder, and Frank pounds his fists on his back. Too bad he can’t fight back as much as he wants to.  
“Put me down!” Frank squeals. The entire hallway watches with interest as Marcus walks Frank over to the trash, dumping him in butt first. They all burst into laughter, their cackling loud in my ears.   
Frank struggles to get out, his legs and arms sticking out of the bin. He rocks it back and forth, in an attempt to knock it over. I hurry over, grabbing his hands and pulling him out of the bin. He lands on his stomach, moaning lowly in pain.   
Marcus points at Frank, exclaiming, “I knew he’d fit in there! Let’s see where else he can fit.”  
He opens a nearby locker and grabs Frank by the collar, leading him towards it. I plant myself in front of the door, declaring,  
“Leave Frank alone. What are you doing picking on a little kid, you saddo?”  
Marcus squints. “Saddo?”   
“You’re an asshole,” I cuss.   
Marcus tosses Frank to the side, bodily flinging him a few feet. “I’m not afraid to beat up little kids. I’m also not afraid to beat up fags like you.”  
I headbutt him in the chest, sending him back onto his ass. The kids cheer as I throw myself on him, punching wildly. A teacher comes out of their room, collaring both me and Frank and instructing the bystander students to take Marcus to the nurse.  
I sit in the principal’s office, and I can’t help but being reminded of when I hit Pete with the stick how many years ago. I smile at the memory, how great revenge felt.   
“What are you smiling at, Way?” the principal barks.   
Frank looks up at me, his eyes bored, and I respond as innocently as I can,  
“Nothing.”  
“Do you two boys want to tell me what happened?” the principal asks.   
“Well… yeah… Marcus was bullying Frank,” I answer.  
The principal looks at me incredulously.  
“He put him in the trash, and he was going to shove him in a locker,” I inform.   
“You’re trying to make me believe that our star football player was picking on a little eighth grader?” the principal asks, gesturing at Frank.   
“Just because he’s a football player doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole,” Frank cuts in.   
Frank’s P.O.V.  
Gerard and I sit in detention, both of us scowling. I pass a note to him reading,  
“Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it.”  
Gerard writes back, “That’s what boyfriends do.”  
I smile at him, and the bell rings, so we both gather our stuff and meet Billie.   
“So why’d you two get detention?” Billie inquires.   
Gerard looks at me expectantly, so I begin,   
“Billie, it was total bullshit. This kid named Marcus was picking on me, and Gerard was just defending me. It’s all that kid’s fault, not ours’.”  
“Did I just hear that you got picked on again?” Billie says quietly.  
“No… no!” I lie. I can’t lie for shit.   
“That’s it, I’m going to the school. Right now,” Billie barks. He gets out of the car, motioning for me to follow.   
I shoot a worried look at Gerard before following Billie.  
We go to the principal’s office, where the principal says,   
“Mr. Armstrong?” like he’s seen Billie before.  
“Hi, I’m here to talk about Frank,” Billie spits, plopping down into one of the chairs. I hesitantly sit next to him.   
“I’m worried about him as well,” the principal sighs. “Are you his guardian?”  
“Umm, yes!” Billie lies smoothly. “Anyways, Frank’s been getting bullied by your students on your school grounds.”  
“Nonsense,” the principal scoffs. “We would have seen such a thing.”  
“I got my ass kicked right on your front step!” I shout, standing up.  
The principal slams his fist on the desk and points at me, hissing, “See? This is the type of behavior I’m worried about. The swearing, the lack of respect for authority, all of it’s manifesting in your son, Billie!”  
Billie huffs, “Well, I can see how he’d be pissed when he’s getting beat up on a weekly basis and no one here is trying to help him! Part of me believes you’re turning a blind eye because he’s gay!”  
The principal is quiet. He responds, “Th-that’s not true. We do our best to protect students of any ethnicity, background, or sexual orien-”  
“Save the bullshit,” Billie interrupts. He stands. “Let’s go Frank.”  
As we head down to the car, I ask,  
“How’d you know I was gay?”  
Billie smiles coyly. “Frank, two boys around the same age living together? I’m not that obsolete.” He grins, and adds, “And on the day I met you, I noticed when you sat down that black lace panties peeked over your jeans. Lingerie.”  
I turn scarlet, and Billie laughs at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.   
“Don’t sweat it Frankie, I think you two are adorable. And I don’t mind slipping on a thong for Tre-”  
“OKAY BILLIE I GET IT!” I shout, cupping my hands over my ears.   
We go back to the car, and on a scale of albino to tomato on skin tone, I’m definitely a tomato.   
“How’d it go?” Gerard questions.  
Billie starts the car. He replies apathetically, “The principal’s a homophobic ass. Towards both Frank and I.”  
Gerard looks just as shocked as I did about six minutes ago. “How do you know Frank’s gay?”  
Billie smiles back at me and responds, “Why don’t you ask Frank?”  
I just broke the scale of redness.   
Gerard and I lay in bed that night, and I tell him,  
“You know, Billie and the principal… they acted like they knew each other, you know?”   
Gerard nods, considering the information. “Do you think it has something to do with why he hates the Rosen kid?”   
I grin. “He’s the boy I ate.”  
Gerard laughs, and adds, “I saw him on the news today for missing children. I figured you’d gotten to him.”  
He rolls over and says, “Tomorrow, I’ll ask Tre what happened with the Rosen kid, okay? About what he did to Billie. He’ll probably tell me.”  
I nod and shut my eyes, falling asleep.


	6. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out why Billie holds such a grudge against Kyle Rosen, Frank's deceased bully.

Logan’s P.O.V. (One of Frank’s bullies)  
At P.E. Frank again goes into a bathroom stall rather than changing outside like the rest of us.   
I nudge Joey, nodding towards the stall he went into.   
“Get up on the sink,” Joey instructs, giving me a boost.  
I stand on the sink, now able to see Frank in the stlal. He’s taking off his blazer and undoing his tie. I take my phone out of my pocket with shaking hands and hover it over him. I take the first photo, and it comes out all blurry. I’m just so worried we’ll get caught; Frank could decide to look up at any given moment and see me. I screw my eyes shut and snap away. When I open them, Frank is tying his shoes, fully dressed. I leap off of the sink, grabbing Joey’s arm and running out.   
Joey swipes my phone and begins looking through the pictures. He guffaws, “Oh my God! The faggot’s wearing girls’ underwear!” I look at the photo, and sure enough, Frank is wearing glittery Finding Nemo briefs. “This is too good. We have to pull his pants down today.”  
“Wh-wait a minute. G-g-go back,” I stammer. I snatch the phone to examine the picture closer. In the photo, you can see large leathery…. Wings… attatched to Frank’s back.  
“Are… are those wings?” I ask.  
Joey stares, and then gives a mirthless chuckle. “L-Logan don’t be stupid.”  
I stare at the picture some more. Surely it’s just a weird glitch. I flick to the next picture and almost scream. In it, Frank is looking directly up at the camera. But it isn’t really Frank. His eyes are glowing an eerie golden hue, and his teeth are to a point. He’s growling at the camera, and again, are those big fucking wings.   
Frank’s P.O.V.  
I’m walking to lunch when Logan grabs me by the tie and shoves my back against a locker.   
“Hey, freak,” he spits.   
“Leave m-me alone!” I stutter.   
Logan pulls his phone out of his pocket and dangles it in front of my face. “I’ve got something for oou.”  
He goes to his pictures and pulls up one of me in my underwear.  
I redden, and reach for the phone, demanding, “Hey! Give me that!”  
“They’ve already been mass sent, midget,” Joey informs.   
Logan flicks the tip of my nose. “Listen, you bitch! You see this picture?”  
“Yeah I see it,” I grumble.   
Logan points to… shit… my wings in the photo. He glares at me. “What the fuck are those, Iero?”  
“Um… camera glitch?” I lie.  
“I have four pictures of you with fucking bat wings. What does that tell me?” Logan asks.  
“You should get that camera checked out,” I mutter.  
Logan slams my back against the locker harshly. “Stop lying!” He’s quiet for a moment, then utters, “Did you kill Kyle Rosen?”  
My heart skips a beat at the palpably true accusation. “Don’t be stupid! How could I kill him when he clearly kicked my ass?”  
“Don’t lie, you little shit!” Logan snaps. He punches me in the gut and I double over in pain. “Take off your shirt.”  
“What?” I wheeze, trying to regain the air knocked out of me. “No!”  
“Take off your shirt!” Logan orders.   
“I think you’re overreacting,” Joey advises.   
Logan grabs the tail of my shirt, but before he can pull it over my head, I spring upwards. I growl lowly and then bite his arm, sending blood spurting into the air. I push past him, sprinting for the lunch room. His injured shrieks echo in the empty halls as I reach the cafeteria.   
On my way down, I run smack dab into the chest of Gerard. Since he’s fucking skin and bones, it hurts like a motherbitch, and almost brings me back onto my ass.  
“Frankie… are you okay?” Gerard asks. “You look… scared.”  
“G-Gerard… I wanna go home,” I sob.   
Gerard hugs me, stroking my hair. “Hey, you can do this,” he coaxes. He runs a hand down my face, ridding it of its tears. “They day’s almost over, Frankie. It’ll be alright, okay?”  
I begin to hyperventilate, so Gerard rubs my back until I calm down.   
“Hang in there,” Gerard encourages. He kisses the top of my head. “Everything will be okay.”  
Gerard’s P.O.V.  
In the car ride home, I ask, “So Frank, what was wrong?”  
Billie looks expectantly at Frank through the car’s mirror.f  
“I… uh… di-did you get a text?” Frank questions.  
I shake my head. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Some boys… they took pictures of me changing,” Frank murmurs.  
I shoot Frank a did-they-see-your-wings? look, and Frank nods.  
“That’s ridiculous!” Billie exclaims. “Frank, I’m sorry, but you have got to stand up for yourself!”  
“I did!” Frank cries.  
Billie softens. “Don’t cry, Frankie.” He gazes out at the road and adds, “I hate to see you like this, that’s all.”  
Frank nods, and wipes his tears off of his cheeks.   
When we get home, I ask Billie, “Can I talk to Tre?”  
Billie looks at me quizzically. “Of course you can. What about?”  
“It’s um… kind of private,” I lie.   
“Hey, is it about sex?” Billie inquires. “Because I can totally help you on that. Wait, are you top or bottom in your relationship with Frank?”  
I stare at Billie in horror, declaring, “Just let me talk to Tre alone.”  
Billie shrugs and opens the door to his apartment for me.   
“I guess I’ll… go hang out with Frank,” he mutters.  
“You go do that,” I agree.  
Tre’s sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie. He sees me, and greets,  
“Gerard! How’s it going, kiddo?”  
I sit down and reply, “Pretty well. How about you?”  
“I’m fantastic,” Tre replies.   
“Tre…” I lower my voice. “Can I talk to you about something serious?”  
Tre’s eyebrows furrow with concern, but he responds, “Sure. You can talk to me about anything.”  
“Does… does the name Kyle Rosen ring a bell?” I question.   
“Oh shit,” Tre curses.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Well, I know beat up poor Frank, so I figured you’d make the connection between Kyle and Billie,” Tre replies.  
“What’d he do to Billie?” I ask.  
Tre begins to tear up, and he wipes his eyes, laughing humorlessly, “Shit, sorry. Okay, so about two years ago, Billie and I were trying to adopt. Billie was the one who really wanted a child, and I was just supporting my husband’s decision. Now, that little Kyle Rosen was a sixth grader at the time, and he was living across the hall from us. And he always used to spray paint homophobic slurs on our door and throw eggs at us and water balloons and all that shit.”  
“That’s horrible!” I exclaim.  
Tre shrugs. “Eh, kids will be kids. Anyways, so he found out we were trying to adopt. We were on a waiting list, actually, and we were told we’d have a kid within three years. We were so excited, and Billie was the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” Tre begins crying again, so I grip his knee in an effort to comfort him. “And… Kyle made up this lie… that Billie sexually abused him.”  
My mouth drops open.  
“He said that Billie cornered him in the hall, stripped him down and stroked his bare crotch before he managed to run away. Now, this goes to court. And guess who’s found guilty?”  
“Billie,” I mumble, now crying myself.   
“Right. So he’s a registered sex offender. And who would give a registered sex offender a child?” Tre weeps. He rubs his eyes and chokes out, “No one.”  
I rub his back, and he looks up at me. He shakes his head, saying,  
“Gerard, don’t cry sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”  
I nod, and wipe my face. “Thanks for telling me the truth.”  
“Sure, no problem,” Tre puffs, gasping for air from sobbing. “Don’t tell Billie you know, okay?”  
I nod, and leave, reporting the entire thing back to Frank that night. Frank cries as well, and whispers,  
“I can’t believe he’d do that to them.” His wings flutter in little beats. They do that when he’s upset.   
“I know. It sucks, they’re so nice… they don’t deserve anything bad to happen to them,” I agree.  
“And something that horrible…” Frank trails off. His eyes suddenly widen, and he worries, “Shit! Do you reckon that Billie will be a suspect now that Kyle’s…” Frank uses air quotes around the next phrase. “Missing?”  
“I haven’t thought of that!” I exclaim. “Wait, calm down. They have nothing to hide.”  
Frank nods, and continues to weep. “Why does life suck so bad?”  
“It’s alright, Frankie,” I coax, grabbing his hand. I reach a hand over to caress one of his wings, the leathery material smooth against my fingertips. “It’ll be better tomorrow, I promise.”  
Frank sniffles, and his wings finally stop fluttering with agitation and calm down, falling against the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! Please comment!! If you like this story, try some of my other fics!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> Follow me on twitter- @thehotinpsychotic  
> Watch me on Youtube- thehotinpsychotic


	7. Crunch Goes The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a vampire moment.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
When I go to P.E. to change the next day, Logan and Joey are already waiting for me. I try to run to a stall, but Logan grabs me by the belt and yanks me back. He tackles me and pins me to the floor, and Joey wrestles off my blazer. He tries to pull off my shirt, but I get him to stop when it’s up to my ribcage.  
“Help!” I cry. I try to bite Logan, but he dodges it.  
Joey finally takes my shirt off. He steps back, holding the fabric in his hands.  
Logan gets up as well and watches me rise. My wings unintentionally unfold, and Logan and Joey’s mouths drop open in utter shock.   
“Look, please don’t tell anyone,” I beg. My wings pulsate from anxiety.  
“Jesus Christ! You’re a freak!” Logan screams. He shoves me down and sprints past, bolting for the door.   
Joey stares at me a little while longer before chasing after his friend.  
Panting, I go to my locker and pull on my P.E. shirt, praying that the others won’t find out.  
After P.E., I head to the locker room to see literally every boy in the class waiting for me. Logan springs onto me, tearing off my shirt. He clutches one of my wings and pulls me to my feet harshly.  
The boys all gape, and one of them, in a panic, screams and launches himself at me. He punches me a few times, and I hold myself back by only tossing him to the side. Logan grabs me by a wing and drags me into the shower, and I hiss in protest.  
He turns on the spray, and my wings instantly feel a million times heavier. As I stand, they hang limply at my sides, useless.   
One of the boys throws a towel at me, and that’s when they all invade the shower, whipping me with towels. I let out a warning growl, and I can feel myself start to turn. I sprint past them all, pushing through the crowd. One of the boys grabs me around the waist, and I lift him and throw him across the room.   
I run outside, and walk around the track until I calm down. I pull on my shirt, which I grabbed on the way out. I hurry back inside, since lunch is next.   
At lunch, no one dares sit next to me. The boy that I hurled across the room isn’t there. I overhear that he broke his wrist. All of the kids whisper about me and stare at me. One of them, almost as an experiment, tosses a sandwich at me.   
I snatch the food, chucking it back with all my might and knocking the kid who threw it to the ground. All of the kids gasp in bewilderment, and some that are sitting at nearby tables leave, getting further away from me.   
The rest of the day is really long, with kids pointing at me and making up lies about me and whatnot. I pick up some of the rumors; one being that I have some weird disorder. Another being that it’s all a hoax. And one, that I’m part bat. No one guesses that I’m really a vampire, which is good.   
Once we’re home and lying in bed, Gerard sprawled out on one of my wings, stroking it, he tells me softly,  
“Frank? A boy asked me if you really had wings…”  
“Everybody in my P.E. class knows,” I grumble.   
“What are we going to do?” Gerard asks.  
I shrug. “Just wait for all of this to blow over? I could put the medical tape over my back and chest like I did that one time. That worked pretty well.”  
Gerard looks at me and bites his lip. “Maybe.” He then scrunches up his face and adds, “Only if we have to, will we leave. I really like Billie and Tre.”  
“Me too,” I agree.   
Gerard yawns and rolls over, falling asleep. I listen to the sound of his breathing, steady and soft, to calm my nerves and bring me to a slumber as well.  
The next day at school, when I go to my locker, Logan and Joey are both standing there.   
I squeak and attempt to run away, but Logan grabs onto my black boxer briefs, pulling me back.   
“Look, Iero. We just want to talk,” Logan begins.  
I tuck my underwear back into my pants and pat my frankly sore ass, demanding, “About what?”  
“Don’t fuck with us Iero,” Joey warns. “Those… things… on your back. Are those real?”  
“No…” I mutter. I flap my arms uselessly. “I knew you were eventually going to peek, so I glued these weird things onto my back each time in case you’d look.” I glare at Logan. “I was just messing around.”  
Logan knees me in the crotch, and I fall to into a fetal position.  
“That wasn’t funny!” Logan barks. “We’re kicking your ass later.”  
Joey takes my bag, dumping out its contents onto me.   
Shit.  
After school I bolt outside, desperately searching for Gerard. I see a head of black hair in front of me, so I ask hopefully, “Gerard?”  
Fucking Logan turns around. He grins, and replies, “Nope. Just your worst nightmare, midget.”  
With that, he tackles me and pins me to the ground, calling for Joey to come over. Joey does as he’s told, and he kicks me in the ribs with his pointed shoe. Ouch, that fucking hurt and it’ll leave a giant welt.   
Logan sits on top of me and knees me in the crotch. I clutch at my groin, tears running down my face. I hold it in the hopes that it’ll stay on, because the pain is so unbearable that it feels as though my penis is about to fall off.  
I manage to kick him in the side and slide away, but it is in vain.   
Logan launches himself at me and headbutts me in the face.   
I shriek in pain, holding my face. Logan moves my hands away and punches me in the eye. I begin wailing, and Joey pulls my shirt over my head (Thank God I binded my wings today) and slaps the bare small of my back.   
I yelp out, and Logan begins to do this as well. He reaches around me and grabs my nipple, twisting it, and then punches me in the gut. I curl up on the ground, and they both stand, satisfied.   
“That’s what you get for being smart, you little bastard!” Logan spits.  
“Fuck you, Iero!” Joey shouts. “And tell that faggot Billie Joe Armstrong he can fuck himself!”   
I limp to the car, climbing in the backseat slowly. I can feel how swollen my eye is; I can hardly open it.   
“Frank! Are you alright?” Billie worries.  
Jesus, I must really look terrible. “Yeah I’m fine.” Suddenly, I feel the taste of something delicious in my mouth. I recognize it’s sweetness almost immediately. Shit. It’s blood, blood pouring form my nose.  
I begin turning. Before Vampire Frank completely overthrows me, I jiggle the car handle and plead, “Billie! You have to let me out!’  
Billie looks confused. One of his fingers hovers over the unlock switch with uncertainty. “But why-”  
“Let me out!” I cry, my voice coming out low and distorted.   
Billie unlocks the car and I dash out, sprinting towards the school yard. I tackle the first person I see, who happens to be alone, and immediately snap her neck so her screams won’t attract anyone else. I gnaw away at her throat, sucking as quickly as I can. I get up and slowly return to the car. As I crouch in my sat, my eyes slowly fade back from gold to green and my teeth become dull again.  
Billie stares at me, his expression stony. He utters out, “Frank. When we get home we’re having a talk.” He then pulls out of the lot and starts down the road, not saying another word the entire ride there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment!!
> 
> Follow me on  
> Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @thehotinpsychotic
> 
> Subscribe to me on  
> Youtube- thehotinpsychotic


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie talks to Frank and Gerard and finally finds out the truth.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
Billie leads us to his home, motioning for us to sit down on the couch. He sees that the bathroom door is shut and strides over, knocking on it.   
“What is it?” Tre asks through the door.   
“We gotta talk,” Billie answers.   
The toilet flushes and Tre steps out, his baby blue eyes filled with worry. He scampers over to the chair, sitting down and restlessly gripping the arms.   
Billie sits in the recliner next to Tre. He extends a hand and wraps it around his husband’s thigh comfortingly, stroking the denim with his thumb. Tre closes his eyes and breathes deeply, and when they’re reopened, he seems calmed.   
Tre just now notices the copious amount of blood dried across the bottom half of Frank’s face, and he looks worried. Probably because he doesn’t know whose blood it is, and Frank’s black eye indicates that the blood probably belongs to Frank.  
“Frank… mauled a person. He snapped their neck and ate away at their throat,” Billie chokes out. “He had an amazing amount of speed and strength, an inhuman amount. He bites his thumb, removing his hand from Tre’s thigh. He asks, “Forgive me if this sounds horribly stupid, but it’s the only explanation I can find for today’s events. Is… is Frankie a vampire?”  
Frank looks at me, uncertainty in his wide doe eyes. I nod at him, silently allowing him to tell the truth. Frank turns to Billie and replies,  
“Yeah. I’m a vampire. I was eleven in the seventies, and I’m only thirteen now. Physically, anyways…” Frank mutters, picking at his fingernails anxiously.  
“How did you become one?” Tre inquires. I’m surprised that we don’t have to work harder to sell him on the whole truth.   
“I got mugged by one and… he bit me. Attacked me, really,” Frank responds.  
Billie’s eyes go large with realization. “But… you bit a kid. Doesn’t that make him a vampire now?”  
Frank shakes his head, and I remain calm, having asked Frank the same question before.  
“My fangs… they’re hollow. I have a secretion in them, and only if I release it do they become a vampire,” Frank explains. “He’ll have a wound, but besides that he’s perfectly fine.”  
Tre nods. “That’s good.”

“Frank… we’re forgetting something here. You left a corpse on the front yard of the school. A maimed one,” Billie reminds.  
“Well… whenever something like this would happen….” Frank starts to tear up. “Gerard and I would move.”  
“I don’t want you guys to move,” Tre whispers. He looks at Billie pleadingly.   
“If you’re going to move…” Billie starts. He gives me puppy eyes, which are the ultimate guilt trip with his deep green ones. “Maybe we could move as well?”  
Frank looks at me and shrugs. “That sounds fine to me.”  
“Yeah…” I agree. Suddenly, an amazing idea pops into my head. “Hey, Billie.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you… want to be our legal guardians? You and Tre?” I offer.  
Tre and Billie beam at each other. Billie bursts out laughing and hugs his husband, kissing him on the cheek with joy.   
Billie turns to me, hands entwined with Tre’s. “We’d love to.”  
That night, we stay up late packing and planning where we are going to go. We pick some shabby apartments in Washington, and Frank suggests that he flies there and gets everything set up first, but Billie tells him he’s too young.  
Frank frowns and stamps his foot. “I’m over thirty years old!”  
“That doesn’t matter, because to everyone else, you’re thirteen,” Billie reasons.  
Frank grumbles something about not getting any respect before storming off to pack some more. By 1:00 a.m., we’re ready to go. Billie gets into the driver’s seat, and Tre takes a nap on his husband’s shoulder. Frank and I cuddle up in the back with blankets and pillows, Frank snuggling a Stitch toy. I fall asleep easily, Frank’s hand holding mine.   
I wake up with Tre shaking me, whispering excitedly, “We’re here!”  
I yawn and turn over to wake up Frank, when I realize he’s already out of the car.   
“What time is it?” I ask sleepily, rubbing my eyes.  
“About five in the morning,” Tre responds. “Billie carried Frank in. We would’ve carried you in too, but Frank is just so much smaller.”  
I nod and get out, stumbling at first. I walk over into one of the rooms where Frank is all curled up on the bed. I plop next to him, eager for bed.  
When I again wake, Frank is no longer in the bed. I step out, heading to the living room, where Billie is sitting up against a wall with his laptop in his lap.  
“Hey I’m looking for schools for you two,” Billie informs. He scrunches up his face and then asks, “Would you rather be the West Side Raptors or the Addison Angels?”  
“Raptors!” Frank blurts.  
“Angels!” I respond.  
Billie looks emotionally conflicted, so he changes the subject by saying, “Ooh! Or you could be the bats! Frank, you should like that idea!”  
“I’ll be a Raptor,” I inform.  
“Alrighty,” Billie responds, typing. “What’s your middle name, Gerard?”  
“Arthur,” I respond.   
“Frank?”  
“Anthony.”  
“You guys have goofy middle names,” Billie mumbles.  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
On Monday, we start our first day at the school. Billie drives us once again, and he drops us off at the front part. As we get out of the car, a couple of kids point at us and whisper.   
I look at Billie for an explanation, and he informs,  
“It’s a small school. I thought it’d stop you two from getting bullied. They’re just excited to have new students, that’s all.   
We walk through the halls, Gerard close by my side. I head to my first period class, which is P.E., with my stomach rumbling nervously.   
The P.E. teacher is a really pretty blond lady who looks about twenty five. She’s tall, with crazy finger toes, and a small, upturned nose. She actually looks like Gerard in this way. She’s wearing a strappy pink dress with flats. She smiles at me and pats the spot next to her on the stage. I hop on, which is a little difficult due to my height. To better phrase it, my lack of height.   
“So you must be Frank,” she says. She gazes out at the kids running their laps, an amiable smile on her face.   
“Yeah, that’s me,” I reply somewhat sheepishly. It’s kind of weird, but I’ve never really had a crush on a teacher before. I’ve had a crush on a teacher’s helper, sure, but never a fully qualified, full time teacher.   
“Well today you can just hang out, since I’m guessing you didn’t bring clothes,” she suggests. She turns to me. “I’m on the yearbook committee, and if you want, you can take some pictures of the class for me.”  
I beam and she grins, guessing,  
“I take it you’re the artsy type. You’re a real shutterbug, who plays an instrument and would rather pick up a paintbrush than a football.”  
I nod. “I suppose that describes me.”  
“Do kids call you faggot?” she asks bluntly.   
My mouth drops open in surprise. I still manage to blush and admit, “They never really stop.”  
She pats my back and informs, “In my class, that word’s not allowed. That and retard. I just hate it when kids use those words!” She cringes. “There’s so much better words, you know? Like… lame!”  
I laugh and bob my head in agreement.   
When the kids are all done running, she points to me, introducing,  
“This is Frank Iero. He’s our new student. Frank, do you want to tell us a little bit about yourself?”  
“Umm,” I mumble. “Not really.”  
She kind of grins at me and stands, grabbing a volleyball from one of the carts and tossing it onto the court, where the kids stand.   
She numbers them off, dividing them into two groups to play each other. I hop down from the stage, turning on the camera. It comes to life with a whir, and I begin snapping away.  
I might like it here.  
Gerard’s P.O.V.  
My first period is terrible. When I get to class, the teacher looks me up in down as if to say,  
“Who the fuck invited Marilyn Manson?”  
He then sighs and in his monotone tells, “This is Gerard Way. He’s our new student. Let’s welcome him the best we can, alright?”  
I sit down in the only spot in the room, and as I walk over, a boy plants a sign on my back. I sit in my desk, not noticing until I realize that half of the class is snickering at me. I finally reach around and pull the sign off of my back, to see that it reads,  
“Die, emo fag.”  
I crumble up the note and bite my lip, holding back tears. I sit there the entire period, the words bubbling up inside of me like a hot cauldron full of hurt. When I leave the class and start down the hallway, a boy from the class pulls my pants down and shoves me to the ground.   
I’m at least thankful that I didn’t wear briefs today, that I instead wore Doctor Who boxers. Nonetheless, I burn red as I stand, then wiggling them up to my hips and hurrying down the hall.  
At the end of the day, I go to my locker. When I open it, on the inside are dozens of notes. I pick one up, and it says on the front in red letters,  
“Makeup is for fags”  
I frantically paw through the rest, picking up certain phrases such as,  
“No fags in our school”  
And  
“Cut yourself, emo scum”  
My breath catches in my throat and I sprint outside, pushing through the crowds. I find Frank already sitting in Billie’s car, and I throw myself onto him, weeping loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Thank you and please continue to comment! New chapter should be up in a couple of days!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	9. Bad To Good To Worse

Billie’s P.O.V.  
“Gerard, what’s wrong?” I ask. By the sound of his cry, he’s really been hurt.  
“I-I-I c-can’t go back,” Gerard sobs. He looks me in the eyes, his hazel ones red and swollen. “Billie, please-please d-don’t make me g-go!”  
“What happened?” Frank questions. He strokes Gerard’s hair lightly, gently smoothing out the tangles.   
“E-Everybody hates me,” Gerard responds. He turns to me again and pleads, “Billie, p-p-please let me change schools! I-I swear I’ll be really good! I just can’t go back there.”  
“Whatever you want,” I agree, patting his leg. I drive home, and by the time we get there, Gerard is calmed down enough to tell us what happened.   
Gerard digs through his backpack, pulling out crumpled pieces of notebook paper. He smooths them out on his leg before handing them to Frank, Tre and I. “I found these in my locker.”  
One catches my eye that reads, “Go to Hell fag”. “Gerard, these are awful.”  
Gerard starts to tear up, and Tre grabs his knee, gripping it and assuring,  
“It’s okay. They’re just shallow people being mean.”  
Gerard nods, biting his lip to quiet his crying. I shake my head- I just feel so sorry for the kid! Both he and Frank can’t seem to catch a break.  
That night, I tell Gerard, “I switched you to the other school we talked about. I think it’ll go well, the kids that go there are supposed to be extremely polite.”  
Gerard nods and sulks to bed, his heels dragging against the floor.   
Frank’s P.O.V.  
Gerard plops himself down on the bed, pulling off his shirt and pajama bottoms, leaving him in his red American Apparel boxer briefs. I run a finger down the white racing stripe and nibble on his earlobe playfully, whispering,  
“Gerard? Has anyone ever told you about your nice body?”  
Gerard rolls over, grumbling, “I’m not in the mood, Frankie.”  
I pout, and grab his shoulder and roll him back over. I bring my tongue around his collarbone, grazing his thigh with my fingertips as I do so. Gerard moans a little, but still pushes me away, dismissing,  
“Not now. I feel like shit.”  
I kneel above him, placing my hands on my hips. “Well that’s strange, because you look like a million dollars.”  
Gerard finally cracks a grin and leans forward to kiss me on my navel. He lies back down, patting his chest welcomingly.  
I spring myself onto it, sucking around his nipple and finally taking it in my mouth. I softly bite it, and Gerard moans aloud. I smile as I slide my way down his stomach, bringing my tongue across his torso as I do so. He chuckles coyly and kicks off his underwear, allowing them to fly across the room.   
I tease him by licking the head, and then leaving it alone. I line up my hips with his, and ask,  
“Are you ready?”  
Gerard nods, his eyes screwed shut.  
I nod as I slowly enter, being greeted by the warmth. Gerard cries out, and his screams get louder and louder as I go in and out. He eventually comes, and I grab his dick, thrusting it to help him get the best orgasm and grinding my hips to try to climax myself. I reach it, and I whisper out Gerard’s name as my stomach buckles inwards.  
Gerard reaches around, grabbing my forearm and yanking me on top of him. He hugs me tightly, and whispers,   
“Thank you so much Frankie. You have no idea how badly I needed this.”  
I kiss him on the cheek, answering, “That’s what boyfriends are for.”  
The next day at school is kind of weird without Gerard around. I spend the entire day wondering how he’s doing over there, and I find myself writing his name in swoopy letters in my notebook.   
At lunch I call him, praying to God that he’s doing well.  
“Frankie! Hey!”  
“Hi, how is everything?” I question.  
Gerard scoffs. “Amazing. I met this really cool girl called Lindsey!”  
My stomach tightens. “Lindsey?”   
“Yeah. She’s great, pretty funny, cute. I like her a lot,” Gerard responds.  
By now hands are shaking with anger and jealousy, so I form fists and bite my tongue, reminding myself that he’s doing alright and that’s all that matters. “I’m pleased for you.”  
“Okay mom,” Gerard chuckles. “Oh, I gotta go now. Bye, Franks.”  
“Bye.”  
Gerard’s P.O.V.  
As soon as Frank is in the same room as me that day, he begins,  
“So, Lindsey.”  
“Yeah, she’s really nice to me,” I reply.  
Frank narrows his eyes and mutters, “I wonder why.”  
“What?” I ask, cocking my head involuntarily.  
“What? She likes you, Gerard!” Frank fumes.  
“Woah Frank, I think you’ve got the wrong idea,” I laugh.  
“It’s not funny, Gerard! I saw you and her on Instagram, her kissing your cheek!” Frank accuses .  
“Hey! She posted that, and she kissed me. We’re just friends!” I insist.  
“I can’t believe it. She just wants to get in your pants, Gerard!”   
“So all I am to her is a cock?” I challenge. I start to cry as I continue, “Cause God knows no one would like me because I’m smart, or funny, or artistic or anything. She just wants me for my dick, and why wouldn’t she?!”  
Frank’s quiet, and finally whispers, “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Well that’s how it came out,” I retort. I shove past Frank, who reaches for my arm. I shake free of his grip, storming past Billie, who looks at me nervously, and into our room, locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! I know, smut and a fight all in one chapter. Please comment!


	10. Betrayal In Its Purest Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey goes all psycho bitch.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
As I walk throughout the school to meet with Lindsey, I take Frank’s words into consideration. Could she really be coming on to me? I guess I’ll have to find out for myself today. I’ll just flirt back a little, and if she tries to kiss me, I’ll push away. Frank can’t possibly be mad at me for that, right?  
“Gerard, hey!” Lindsey greets. She pulls me into a hug and plants a kiss on my cheek. She looks me up and down and runs her hands down my arms, complimenting, “You look great!”  
I gulp nervously. “You look great too.”  
She smiles and presses up against me, pouting sultrily. “Thanks. You’re so sweet.”  
I force a grin back, and Lindsey shuts her eyes and moves her lips towards mine.  
I shove her away, and her eyes open in a shocked jolt. “What the HELL was that?!”  
“I-I….” I stammer. “I have a boyfriend!”  
Lindsey scoffs. “You know, you could of told me that before I was coming onto you!”  
“I wasn’t sure you liked me!” I shoot back.  
“I’ve been coming onto you all week!” Lindsey retorts. She pushes past me, cursing, “You’re a dick!”  
I watch her go, and mope down the halls, now fearing my life as I have no friends anymore.  
At lunch, I sit by myself, Lindsey’s table all pointing at me and whispering. I know they’re talking shit about me. As I get up and leave, Lindsey shoves me as I pass, almost bringing me to the ground.   
All day Lindsey and her friends torment me, and she even gets her older brother to kick my ass after school. He gets me good, so well that by the end I can hardly move. I call Billie, tears in my voice as I ask him to pick me up.  
I limp to the car, and Billie doesn’t ask any questions about my mangled face and torn shirt. I really appreciate it.  
I hurry into Frank and my room as soon as I get home, hugging him with all of my might.   
I sob into his shoulder, and Frank pets my hair and asks,  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
I’m crying too hard to speak, so I settle to blubber like a baby as an answer.  
“Listen to me, baby,” Frank comforts. He lifts my chin, wiping my face of its tears. “It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened.”  
“L-L-Lindsey tried to k-kiss me, and-and I told her I was d-dating someone, and then-then she got all mad and she-she teased m-me the whole day and her older b-b-brother beat me up!” I weep.  
“Shhh,” Frank coaxes, burying my head into his chest. I listen to his heartbeat, and the sound calms me.   
We stay frozen like that for a while, and then Frank says,  
“Thanks for telling her we’re dating.”  
I sniffle. “She called me a faggot.”  
“She’s just a bitch,” Frank assures. “You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. That’s all that matters, okay? Not Lindsey, not her jackass brother. Don’t let them get to you, and this will all blow over.”  
“W-what if it doesn’t, though?” I whimper.  
Frank glares at me. “Then I’ll help you.”  
Billie’s P.O.V.  
Frank enters the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. “Gerard’s sleeping.”  
I nod and yawn myself, glancing over at the clock, which reads 10 p.m. “So… he seemed pretty broken up.”  
“Well, yeah, but can you blame him?” Frank reasons.  
I shake my head. “Do you think we should have him switch schools?”  
“No!” Frank cries. He looks sheepish, then explains, “I’ll take care of him.”  
I frown at Frank. “You’re not talking about… killing this girl, are you?”  
“Only if she hurts him again,” Frank mutters.  
“Dammit, Frank! That’s not the solution,” I snap.  
Frank begins to get teary eyed, and quietly reminds, “Gee’s sleeping.”  
“Sorry,” I apologize. “But Frank, you can’t possibly be considering that.”  
“I’ll do what I have to do to protect my boyfriend,” Frank responds.  
“Frank, don’t be like that,” I plead.  
Frank glares at me and then enters his room.  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
The next day, Gerard comes home, crying again. He tackles me in a hug, bringing me onto the bed with him lying on top of me.  
“What happened?” I sigh.  
“Lindsey… she started a rumor- about me,” Gerard begins. “She-she told everybody that I’ll suck their dicks for five dollars, and…” Gerard starts crying harder. “And I was… I was just going to the bathroom and… this boy… he-he stuck five dollars down the back of my pants and then pushed me onto the ground and….” Gerard looks at me, his eyes swollen and crimson. “He raped me, Frank. He made me give him a blow job.”  
My mouth drops open in shock. I stand, pacing around the room, boiling with anger. “Why?! Why would she do that?!” I finally decide what I have to do. “Gerard, where does Lindsey live?”   
Gerard sniffles. “I don’t want you to kill her, Frank. I just want to get tested and then change schools and forget about all of this shit.”  
I frown; really want to get Lindsey back. But I have to abide by my boyfriend’s wishes. I hug him, and tell, “I’ll let Billie know you want to switch schools. I think there’s a Christian one in the area… Christian kids are good people, right?”  
Gerard nods, and lies down, dismissing, “I really just want to sleep right now. Could you… could you also tell Billie to get me a doctor’s appointment? And we should lay off anything sexual until I’m given the clear.”  
“I’ll tell him,” I inform. I kiss Gerard on the forehead, pulling his bangs out of his eyes, before I leave the room.  
“So… he does want to change schools,” Billie says smugly.  
“Yeah,” I mumble, sitting next to Billie. He whips out his laptop, going to Google and immediately finding a nearby school.   
“So, this one’s a Christian school,” Billie begins. “They’re the Saints, appropriate. They have a strict policy against bullying, although they’ve never had to use it against anyone.” He grins. “This sounds like the school for Gerard.”  
I nod. “Oh yeah, he also needs a doctor’s appointment,” I tell.  
Billie scrunches his forehead in confusion. “Why?”  
“He…” I drop my voice to a whisper. “You can’t tell anyone but Tre, alright? But because of a rumor that girl started he… he got raped.”  
Billie’s eyes widen. “W-what?”  
“Not intercourse, but he was forced to give a blow job,” I clarify.  
“Oh- oh my God,” Billie chokes out. “That’s horrible!”  
“Yeah, I know,” I agree. I look back at my bedroom door, and my eyes tear up with pity for Gerard. “Look, I’m going to go lay with him, okay? Goodnight, Billie.”  
I head back to the door, and as I shut it behind me, I hear a faint,  
“Goodnight, Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be up in a few days! Thanks for reading! Please comment!
> 
> Follow me on my spookified Tumblr- www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com


	11. Rumors Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a lot of fun at his new school. Unfortunately, Frank's education doesn't go as smoothly.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
On my first day of the Catholic school, it starts out great. Right away, I meet a boy.  
The first thing I notice is the way he dresses. He’s got this scrawny, scrawny body, so his clothes all fit him weird. His shirt just hangs off of him and his pants slouch in random places. He’s wearing an extremely faded Sonic Youth shirt, so over worn that the band name is almost completely gone. He’s also wearing corduroys, strange due to the hot weather. His hair looks like it hasn’t been brushed in weeks, and his eyes are droopy due to a lack of sleep, distracting you from the beautiful, baby blue color.  
“Hi! Who are you?” he asks. “My name’s Matt.”  
“Hi, I’m Gerard,” I respond.  
“Oh, cool name,” he replies. He grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me over to a circle of kids, simply saying, “You should come meet my friends.”  
He points at a boy wearing a stocking cap, despite the fact that it’s at least 70 degrees outside. “That’s Jared instead of Gerard.” He then gestures at a really tall kid with long, stringy brown hair that conceals his face. “That’s Tich.” He points to the last boy, who has icy blue eyes and jet black hair cut military style. “And that’s my brother, Brad.”  
I nod, taking it all in. I turn to Matt and ask, “How old are you?” By his boyish blond locks, dimples, and slender build, he looks like a middle schooler. “I’m a freshman.”  
“Oh,” I respond. “Is anyone a sophomore?”  
They all look at each other. “Brad, Jared and I are juniors,” Tich informs.  
“Maybe I’ll have classes with some of you guys,” I suggest casually. In actuality, I’m praying that I have a class with at least one of them.   
When I go to vocal, I see no one other than Matt there, bouncing on his heels excitedly. I walk over next to him, greeting, “Hey!”  
Matt looks startled and then grins, bearing his deep dimples. “Hi! I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
“Well, I really like singing,” I explain.  
Matt smiles. “Me too. I actually am going to be in a band when I’m older. We goof around now, just kind of jam. It’s really fun, though.”  
“Sounds like it,” I respond.  
There’s a bit of a silence, and Matt questions, “Why did you move here?”  
“I um…” I begin. I look over at Matt, who is looking back at me earnestly, waiting patiently for my reply. That’s when I decide I can trust him. “I was actually bullied very badly. I had to leave two schools because of it.”  
Matt smiles sadly and lightly shakes his head, sending his hair swishing. “You know what, I’m bullied too. But it’s not so bad. Mainly name calling, exclusion, stuff like that.”  
He looks up at the ceiling. “It’s not so bad that I’d ever have to leave.” He’s quiet for a while, biting his lip contemplatively. “You know, just for being friends with me, you’ll probably get picked on as well.” He stares at the ground now. “I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”  
I punch him softly in the arm. “Hey, you know I don’t want to do that.”  
He smiles, and the bell rings, so he snaps his head to the front of the room like a command dog.   
Vocal is alright, I liked it at my last school better. The teacher is a bit of a fruit loop, but she’s the only teacher to call me Gee, so I guess she’s okay. At the end of the day, Matt finds me and asks,  
“Do you want to go to my house?”  
I consider the invitation. “Erm, I don’t know. I kind of have… a brother.” I don’t know why I lie, describing Frank as merely a sibling. Matt definitely doesn’t seem like the type to judge, but it just kind of comes out. I guess I’ll tell him in time.   
“Oh, that’s too bad. I’d love to meet him some time!” Matt squeaks. He waves goodbye as he heads out the door, tagging along with his brother who is, strangely enough, shorter than his 14 year old sibling.  
At dinner that night, I mention,  
“I met a really cool group of kids. One in particular is very nice.”  
Tre grins. “That’s great!”  
Frank chuckles kind of uneasily. “Yeah, great.”  
“Oh, Frank. You don’t have to worry, he’s a boy,” I inform.  
“Is he straight?” Frank whispers.  
“I…. I’m pretty sure he is,” I respond truthfully.  
Frank scoffs, and folds his arms, staring into his lap. Finally, he removes his arms, rubbing his temples deeply. “Look, I’m sorry I’m so cranky. I just… I had a shitty day, alright I’m glad you made friends.”  
“Thanks,” I reply, surprised. Usually, Frank doesn’t apologize for himself, even when he’s totally wrong. Frank, admitting he was over the line, is a rarity.  
“What happened?” Billie questions.  
“Look, nothing to be worried about,” Frank assures. “It’s just, some kids started a rumor that I’m a girl, because they saw the binding over my wings. They thought I was hiding my boobs. And even though a quarter of the male student body has seen me shirtless in my grade, they still spread it. So, anyways, a bunch of girls called me an ugly slut. And no one would sit near me at lunch, and a boy pulled my pants down, saying he was checking for a vagina and….” Frank begins crying, his sobs small and tired. “I just can’t handle it.”  
I reach across and grip Frank’s hand, stroking it with my thumb. “God doesn’t give you what you can’t take.”  
Frank looks up wearily. “I don’t believe in God.”  
I hug him, assuring, “Well, he’s watching over you, whether you believe him or not.”  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
I walk through the halls, my head up in trepidation. I cautiously cross my arms, covering my chest. As I make it to the second floor, I tighten my belt, just to make sure no one pulls my pants down again.  
When I reach the floor, I open my locker to see notes flood out. “Fuck yourself, lesbian freak” catches my eye on one. I paw through them slowly, finding phrases like “No trans allowed in our school” and “Get the fucking surgery, freak”. I begin crying, and I leave the school. On my way out, no one stops me other than Logan and Joey.  
“You… you started this… didn’t you?” I demand.  
Logan laughs and Joey merely shrugs.   
“I honestly thought you were a girl, Iero. Common mistake,” Joey jokes.   
“Shut up,” I growl.  
Logan shoves me, barking, “Don’t order us around, you freak.”  
“I can tell you to stop when you’re being assholes!” I snarl.  
Joey tackles me, kicking me in the ribs as he shouts, “Are you going to tell me to stop now?”  
Logan smiles maliciously and kicks me in the side. He then grips the front of my shirt and punches me in the jaw, sending my head back to the ground. He whips it back up and punches me again so hard that I’m lucky I didn’t get whiplash.   
Joey flips me over onto my belly, and he attempts to take it. I clutch on the strap for dear life, and Joey tugs until he finally shakes me loose, bringing me back onto the ground. Logan beats me some more as I see Logan root through my bag in the corner of my eye, tossing random objects to the side.   
“Oh my god, look at these notes!” Joey declares. My eyes swell with horror as I realize that he found the nasty letters that kids had left in my locker.   
Logan grins evilly and asks, “Hey Joey, do you have any duct tape?”  
They strip me of my shirt, tossing it into the bushes, and duct tape the signs onto my back, stomach, and chest. They also take off my pants, sticking one onto the butt of my Flash boxers as well. They leave laughing, my clothes sprawled out everywhere. I quickly locate my pants, sliding into them, and unfortunately, I can’t find my shirt. So I walk the whole five blocks home with “Fags like you die of AIDS” on my front and “We hate trans!” on my back.   
When I get home, Tre shakes his head sadly at me, muttering, “Look at you.” With a lot of painful tearing, he gets rid of the duct tape, so I can finally remove the horrible signs. One is stuck over my nipple, so Tre lets me bite a wooden spoon as he pulls that one off.   
He then sits me down, saying, “Frank, I think you should go to Gerard’s school.”  
I nod quietly, agreeing, “I think that’d be best.”  
Tre smiles at me, his grin covered by traces of melancholy, and pats my back as he leaves the room.  
I spend the day watching horror movies with Billie, and we both cringe horribly together in the rape scene in Evil Dead. That night when Gerard gets home, they tell him that we’ll be going to school together.   
“Hey, awesome! We’ll be classmates again!” Gerard cheers. “I have got to introduce you to Matt and his friends.”  
I grin, and watch as Billie enrolls me in Gerard’s new school. I can’t wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognize Cage the Elephant in there? Who's excited for their new album?!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment!
> 
> Follow me on my spooky Tumblr- www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com  
> Follow my writing blog- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com  
> Follow me on Twitter- @thehotinpsychotic


	12. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Matt and shit goes down.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
On the entire ride to school, Gerard I cannot stop smiling at each other like idiots. It’s just that it’s been so long, and hey, we deserve to be excited about being around each other all day. Hopefully, hanging out with five highs schoolers will elevate my status and protect me from being bullied. Gerard said that Matt is picked on though, so it might actually discredit me a bit for hanging out with him. But who cares? I get to hang out with Gerard and his friends!  
When I get to the school, I go to the high school section instead since we’re so early. That means I have enough time to meet everybody.  
Unfortunately, I don’t meet them all, because Gerard can only find Matt.   
“Pleasure,” Matt greets, shaking my hand.   
I smile as amiably as I can. He seems like a nice kid. He’s super cute. Wait, is that why Gerard likes him so much!? No, stop it Frank! You’re just being paranoid. Calm down, do deep breaths.   
Matt grins at me. “Are you tired?”  
I chuckle, realizing that he heard my deep breathing. “No, just nervous.”  
“It’s alright, most people here are good,” Matt informs.  
“Well… who isn’t?” I ask.  
Matt looks side to side anxiously, and then motions for us to come closer. Then he whispers, “Well, you know. Kids like Adrian, Cory and Evan. They’re the ones who pick on me most.”  
“What do they do to you?” Gerard asks.  
“Just name calling and…. You know… wedgies…. Elementary stuff, really,” Matt replies.  
I cringe at the word wedgie, remembering the time I was wearing the really pretty lace panties and they got torn.   
At that exact moment, Matt is shoved into Gerard, almost brining the two to the ground. Somehow, he miraculously gains his balance, and turns around to face his attackers.  
“Hey Evan, Cory, Adrian,” Matt says nervously.  
One of the boys, one with a scary looking buzz cut, twirls one of Matt’s strands of hair. “You know, fuckface. Just because you say hi to us doesn’t mean we won’t beat your wimpy ass.”  
“I- I know,” Matt stammers. The buzz cut boy grins before punching Matt in the stomach. Matt doubles over with pain, and the boy places a hand on his shoulder, asking,   
“And who are these two lovely ladies, Matthew?”  
“They’re…. they’re names are Gerard and Frank.”  
“Hmm…” the boy considers. “Nope! I think I’ll call them midget and cum guzzler.”  
The boys all laugh, and I feel my hands curl into fists.   
“Are you two okay with that?” he asks smugly.  
I step forward, pressing out my chest to look bigger. “No, I’m not.”  
The boy scoffs. He leans in close and says, “You’re letting your Doberman mouth overrun that puppy dog ass.”  
I shove him, and he chuckles before tackling me, sending us both to the floor. He begins hitting me, and I struggle to get him off without hurting him, but I don’t know how. He punches me in the cheek, and gets up, kicking me in the side before leaving with his friends.   
“Frankie! Are you okay?” Gerard asks.  
Both Matt and Gerard help me up. Matt brushes off my shirt and Gerard neatens my hair.   
“I’m fine,” I growl. “He better not fuck with me again.”  
Matt looks confused. “But Frank he… he kicked your ass, sorry.”  
“Frank was holding back,” Gerard explains.   
“Oh,” Matt mutters. “Why?”  
“Long story,” I sigh.   
At the end of the day, Matt, Gerard and I all hang out on the front steps. We’re talking about music and stuff, mainly the Misfits, when all of the sudden, Matt leans forwards and kisses Gerard on his lips.  
Gerard’s hazel eyes widen as he’s kissed, but he doesn’t pull away.  
I grab the collar of Matt’s shirt and yank him away, demanding, “What the fuck!?”  
“I’m gay!” Matt shouts.  
“So? I am too!” I retort.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Matt shoots back.  
I shove Matt, and he tells me, “I don’t want to fight. But I love Gerard.”  
I punch him in the stomach, and he doubles over. I take the opportunity to tackle him to the ground, pulling his shirt over his head and punching him in his bare gut. He wrestles free and headbutts me in the stomach, then getting me into a headlock on the ground.  
I struggle to not only break free but also to breathe. He loosens his grip when he sees I can’t breathe the best, and I take the opportunity to reach around and punch him in the crotch. He curls into a fetal position, and I stand, kicking him in the sides.  
“Stop it!” I hear Gerard cry.   
I glance over to see Gerard, crumpled to his knees, bawling. He’s digging his nails into his scalp and begging me to stop.   
I reach out for his hand, but he bats it away. I look down at Matt, who is trying to get onto his feet. I realize what I’ve done and help him up, brushing off the back of his shirt.  
“I’m so sorry, man,” I apologize. “Are you okay?”  
Matt nods, wiping his mouth. “I’m fine. Was the crotch shot really necessary though?”  
I laugh.  
“Why are you so protective of your brother?” Matt questions. “I promise I’ll treat him right.”  
I blink. “B-brother? Who’s my brother?”   
Now it’s Matt’s turn to look confused. “Gerard told me you two were brothers.”  
“Oh,” I reply. I pat Matt on the back, dismissing, “Take care of yourself, alright?”  
“I will,” Matt responds.  
When I turn around, Gerard is gone. Ugh, his ass is grass.  
Gerard’s P.O.V.  
I’m calmed down by the time Frank storms through the door. He slams it behind him and places his hands on his hips, snapping,  
“Why the fuck did you tell Matt we’re brothers?”  
I decide to try to play innocent; maybe I’ll get away with it then. “What?”  
“Gerard, you fucking told him all we are is brothers! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re way more than that!” Frank barks.   
“I’m sorry! It just came out!” I respond.  
“Dammit Gerard! Why? Are… are you ashamed of me? Is that it?” Frank demands.  
“Frank, you know that’s not true!” I shout.  
“Gerard, you’re an attractive guy. When you pretend to be single, you put a giant “Nail me!” sign on your forehead,” Frank snarls.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t know Matt liked me, I swear!” I insist.   
“That’s fine, but you didn’t exactly pull out of that kiss,” Frank accuses.  
I stare at the ground. “I didn’t want to hurt Matt’s feelings.”  
“What about MY feelings, Gerard?!” Frank cries.  
I keep my gaze on the ground, slowly gathering the courage to look up.  
Frank, in tears, scoffs, then slamming the door behind him. I hear the door to the living room slam as well. Even in my distress, I can tell where he’s going.  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
I’ve got to eat, I’ve got to. Not because I’m hungry, but merely as an energy release. I’m so pissed off right now; I just need to let it out. I take off my shirt and undo my binding, unfolding my wings to their max width. I take off, flying low over the city in search of possible prey. I swoop down onto a person I see on the bridge, snapping their neck immediately as I land on their back. I devour them eagerly, then dumping the body beneath the bridge, into the river. I fly home, cooling off as I reach my room’s window. I scratch at it, and Gerard, dressed only in striped black and white boxer briefs, answers, opening the window.   
“Can I come in?” I ask. I wipe some of the blood off of my face, smearing it across my jaw and onto my arm.   
“You can come in,” Gerard says softly. He goes back to the bed, and I crawl through the window and in next to him.  
“Frank, I’m sorry I didn’t tell Matt the truth,” Gerard apologizes.  
“I’m sorry for flipping out,” I respond sheepishly. “I feel a lot better now.”  
“I’m glad,” Gerard whispers. He rolls over, kissing me on the mouth, causing some of the blood to rub off onto his face.   
I grin at him and graze my still sharpened teeth lightly against his chest, causing his eyes to flutter. He smiles and says,   
“Goodnight, Frankie. I love you.”  
I yawn and slide onto my stomach, responding, “I love you too, Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- www.these-ghouls-will-scare-me.tumblr.com  
> Follow my writing blog- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com


	13. A Bold Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Please comment!! By the way, the bite my thumb at you is a reference from Romeo and Juliet, where biting your thumb at someone is equivalent to flipping them off :)
> 
> Follow my writing blog!- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
Frank makes me be the one to tell Matt that he and I are dating. I suppose it’s only fair; after all, I’m the one who lied to him by saying that Frank and I were merely brothers.  
At school the next day, I see Matt hanging out with his brother down by the cafeteria.   
Brad grins at me and stops talking as he sees me approach. “Uh-oh, that’s what trouble looks like.”  
I gently sock him in the thigh, then turn to Matt and say,   
“We need to talk.”  
Matt looks concerned. He grips my arm and asks,  
“Are you pregnant?”  
Brad busts out laughing, and I shoot him an icy glare to get him to stop.  
Matt chuckles and adds, “But seriously, Gee, anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of Brad.”  
Brad crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at me expectantly.  
“Fine,” I agree. “I’m here to tell you that… I wasn’t telling the truth earlier. Fran and I aren’t brothers’ we’re boyfriends. I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”  
“Are you fucking with me?!” Matt shouts.  
I tense up at his hostility. “N-no no….”  
Matt wraps me in a bear hug, squeaking in my ear, “That’s great!”  
I break apart the hug, bewildered. Matt continues to smile at me stupidly.  
“Aren’t you pissed? Disappointed? Upset?! For the love of God, Matthew, stop grinning at me like that!” I bark.  
“Please! Those aren’t even in Matt’s range of emotions!” Brad replies.  
“You and Frank are so cute!” Matt squeals. His face goes blank, and then he blurts, “Oh my God, I’ve got to find Frank!”  
He starts running down the hall, but I am able to catch him by the belt and haul him back, informing,  
“Frankie’s an eighth grader.”  
Matt pouts. “Fine, but mark my words, I will see him after school.”  
“Alright,” I sigh.  
Matt’s pout augments into a smile. ‘And I’ll tell him how adorable you two are!”  
I can’t resist grinning myself at Matt’s cheeriness. I grab him by the collar and drag him upstairs, where we chat about the relationship between Frank and I until we must depart for our classes.  
Frank, Matt and I are all sitting on the front steps to the school when Adrian, Evan, and Corey show up.  
“Hey! It’s fuckface, midget, and cum guzzler!” Corey jeers.  
“Did I pick up that these two little queers are butt buddies?” Adrian asks. He thumps Frank in the chest and grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling it.  
I twist out of his grasp, and Frank knocks Adrian’s hand away.  
“Aw no way! That would never work!” Evan laughs. “Both of those little pussies are too small to handle cock.”  
Adrian acts dumbfounded. “They have cocks?!” They all laugh obnoxiously.  
They decide to leave us alone, as they both turn to Matt.  
“Hey fuckface, give me five dollars,” Corey barks.  
“No!” Matt responds.  
Corey steps closer and grabs one of the straps to Matt’s bag. “Give me the money!”  
“No!” Matt repeats, his voice trembling. He clutches his bag close to his chest and leans back.  
Corey gets closer, shoving Matt over onto his stomach. He pins him down to the ground and lifts up Matt’s shirt, exposing his black Hanes briefs. Corey grips the underwear and yanks it halfway up Matt’s back, causing him to squeal out in discomfort.  
Frank stands, shoving Corey away. “Leave him alone, asshole!”  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Frodo Baggins!” Corey spits. He shoves Frank to the ground and points at me, demanding,  
“You want in on this, Romeo? I’ve got your girl Juliet right here!”   
“I bite my thumb at you,” I scowl.  
“My God, Way, you’re such a freak!” Adrian disses.   
When he hits Frank, adrenaline, surging through my veins, I launch myself onto Corey, taking him to the ground. I begin punching wildly until Adrian and Evan both pry me off. They lift me by my collar and my belt, throwing me to the side and helping their friend.  
“You little bitches are dead!” Evan curses as they leave.  
Matt stares up at Frank and I. “You… you guys helped me. Actually helped me.”  
Frank looks confused. He gets up himself, pulling Matt to his feet as well. He pulls the back of Matt’s shirt down, brushing off his back as he reasons,  
“Of course. That’s what friends are for.”  
“I mean, I have friends but... they’re all too scared,” Matt mutters.  
Frank grins and turns to me. “Gee and I are kind of fearless.”  
Matt smiles as well, and responds, “Thanks for helping either way.” He turns kind of red as he tucks his underwear back into his pants.  
We walk over to Matt’s house, where we hang out with him and Brad by playing video games and listening to music. We can clearly tell that Brad likes to boss around his baby brother, and we find the whole thing kind of amusing.   
“Matt, you suck at this game,” Brad insults.   
“Shut up!” Matt whines. He hands the controller off to Frank, flipping his hair and declaring, “I don’t want to play this game anymore. It’s fucking stupid.”  
“You’re adorable!” I exclaim.  
Matt blushes and shoves me, shouting, “Shut up!”  
That night, Frank and I lay in bed. Frank suddenly announces,  
“The next time I have to eat, I think I’m going to kill Corey.”  
I chuckle uneasily. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Frankie.”  
“You know, Matt’s really cute,” Frank observes.  
“Yeah, he’s adorable,” I agree.  
We sit in the dark, contemplating Matt’s attractiveness.  
Frank then rolls over, suggesting,  
“Gerard? Can I suggest we do something new… sexually?”   
I look up to his pale skin shining beat red with embarrassment.  
“Sure, Frank. Whatever you want,” I answer.  
“Even if it’s… kinky?” Frank whispers.  
I sit up. “Just what are you suggesting?”  
Frank shrugs, his face still flushed with embarrassment.  
“Can I take a guess?”   
Frank nods slowly.  
“Is it… something to do bondage?”  
Frank shakes his head.  
“Okay. Is it…. Hm…” I think of every fetish I can. “Does it involve me dressing up in a certain outfit?”  
Frank again swishes his head side to side, adding, “Well, that’s optional.”  
“Alright….” I begin. I run my hands through my hair. “Frank, I’m really stumped here. Can you give me a hint?”  
“It has to do with Matt,” Frank responds, his face buried into the pillow with humiliation.  
“Is it…. You’re not…” I watch Frank look up at me and nod solemnly. “Oh my God! You’re suggesting a threesome with him, aren’t you?!”  
“Yeah! So?” Frank responds. “I mean, he’s hot, we both like him, why not?”  
“But Frank, I mean, he’s only fourteen. Are you sure he’d agree to it?” I ask.  
Frank shrugs. “He might.”  
I chuckle at the mere thought of little sweet Matthew agreeing to a threesome. “Alright, you sleep on it pal, okay? And if you still really want to by morning, then YOU will be the one to ask him. Goodnight, babe.”  
“Night.”


	14. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the story.
> 
> Follow my writing blog- www.jordan-delyn-writes.tumblr.com

Frank’s P.O.V.  
As I notice Matt at school the next day, my heart flutters in my chest with nerves. I decide to get it over with and ask him as quickly as I can manage. I head over, my strides twice as big as they usually are.   
“Hey Matthew…” I begin.  
Matt’s cerulean eyes illuminate with excitement as he notices me. “Hey Frankie! How are you?”  
“I’m good. I just- can I ask you something?” I question.  
“Yeah, anything,” Matt responds. He flicks his blond hair effeminately.  
“Well… you like Gerard, don’t you? Not like, but like like,” I continue.   
Matt’s baby cheeks go pink. “But if you like him, I can back off.”  
“Do you… do you think I’m cute?” I ask, blushing myself.  
Matt goes from pink to crimson. “I think you’re adorable.”  
“So, we all think that each other is good looking, and we all kind of have crushes at least on each other,” I start.  
“Your point?”  
“Do you- do you want to have a three way?” I mutter.  
Matt’s eyes go as big as saucers, and he anxiously rubs his hands on his thighs as he stammers a reply of, “Well…. I-I’ve n-never really h-had sex before so I…. I might be bad.”  
“We don’t care,” I assure.  
“Well…. I… I don’t see why not,” Matt responds.  
“Cool,” I reply casually, trying to relax him a little. “We’ll bring you to our house after school?”  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Matt agrees. He gives me a little wave and a tight smile before starting down the hall.  
I visit Gerard at lunch. He nods to acknowledge me, and grips his sandwich without a word. He takes a bite, and I inform,  
“Matt’s on board.”  
He chokes on his food, coughing loudly and beating on his chest with his fist. He takes his napkin and spits into it, folding it and placing it to the side. “What?!”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think he’d agree either. He’s coming over today, so I hope you’re wearing cute undies,” I tell.  
“A-alright,” Gerard stutters. He frowns at me and growls, “By the way, good timing with that bombshell, Frankie.”  
Matt’s P.O.V.  
I follow Gerard and Frank to their car, my heart pounding in my chest with such violence that I half expect it to burst from my chest. Gerard reaches over and takes my hand, trying to comfort me.  
Frank glances over and grins his delicate smile, pink lips upturned ever so perfectly.  
Once we get to the car, we all climb in the back expect for Frank, who gets into the passenger seat. In the driver’s seat is this absolutely gorgeous man with ebony locks and dark green eyes. He grins at me as I get in, and turns to Frank, asking,  
“Who’s your friend?”  
“I’m Matthew,” I introduce, outstretching my hand. The man smiles as he grabs it and shakes it, replying,  
“I’m Billie. I’m their dad.”  
Something about the way he says it makes me want to smile. He just seems so proud about it, glory seems to radiate out of him, and the light behind his eyes say more than he ever could.  
He brings us to their house, this tiny little apartment that is actually meticulously neat. I gape around at it in shock, since my house is always a mess. Gerard sees my expression and explains,  
“Frankie’s a neat freak.”  
“I am not!” Frank protests, following us into the bedroom. I lie down on the bed and lay a hand on my stomach to comfort its cramps as I watch Gerard dim the lights and Frank sit on the edge of the bed, hardly even making it sag as he’s so small.   
Frank casually takes off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. He’s so petite, his ribcage pointing out towards the bottom. His collarbones project out as though they’re about to burst from his skin, and his tiny little hip bones protrude from his torso.  
Gerard heads over, slipping out of his jeans. He’s wearing black boxer briefs, the American Apparel ones with the white racing stripes. He has legs like that of a runner, in other words, they’re fucking sticks. I reach out and stroke up his calf all the way to his thigh, realizing that they are also bony as Hell.  
Gerard shivers a bit, my touch igniting his senses. He glances over at Frank, who slides over so he’s closer to me. He kisses my neck, lowering me onto my back. He pulls of my shirt and begins undoing my belt, pausing to slither out of his own jeans, leaving him in red lace panties with black bows on either hip.   
He pulls of my pants, leaving me in my black briefs, and grips my inner thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. Gerard lies down next to me and tangles his fingers in my hair as he sucks on my neck. My eyes fall shut as Frank slips off my briefs as well.   
I try to get hard for him, but I can’t. Something isn’t right. All of the sudden, I break out in a nervous seat, realizing, what the fuck, these are my friends. And I’m having sex with them?!  
I jump up, snatching my underwear and stepping into them. I find the rest of my clothes and explain as I dress, “Look, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t realize this earlier, but you two are my friends! This is all wrong. I have to go!”  
I open the door and leave, swinging my bag over my shoulder on my way out.  
Frank’s P.O.V.  
“D-do you think I spooked him?” Gerard asks.  
I grab his hand as I assure, “It’s not your fault, Gee. It’s that… he’s just a kid, we have to remember that.” I look over at the shut door thoughtfully. “He doesn’t know what he wants.”  
“I wish he would have figured it out earlier,” Gerard mutters, lying back on the pillows.   
“Maybe he’s right,” I suggest. “I mean, how could this have worked, realistically? We’re not polyandrous; we’d be fuck buddies at best.”  
Gerard sighs, running his hands through his tangled black locks. “I guess.”  
“We should talk to him tomorrow, explain we’re not mad or anything,” I inform.  
“Yeah,” Gerard agrees. “I hope he’s not too freaked out.”


	15. Chapter 15

                Gerard’s P.O.V.

                When Frank and I go to school the next day, neither of us have any clue as to what I’m going to say when I inevitably cross paths with Matt. I mean, I stand next to the kid in vocal, and while we’re both introverted, neither of us are so much that way that we’d be able to stand in complete silence the entire period.

                When vocal comes, I see Matt sitting in his spot, playing with a string hanging off his shirt. As I walk, I try to piece together what I’m going to say, when he looks up at me with his grey blue eyes. I lose all thought process, and stutter,

                “L-l-lovely day, i-isn’t it?”

                Matt tears the thread off and rolls it around in his palms, transferring it from hand to hand. “Gerard, you don’t have to pretend that everything’s all dandy.”

                I actually feel myself droop in disappointment. “So that’s what kind of period this is going to be, huh?”

                Matt sighs, stringing his fingers through his hair. “I’m not mad, okay? Just… just a little shaken.”

                “What do you mean, ‘shaken’?” I demand.

                “Gee, I don’t know, maybe the fact that I’m a fourteen year old boy who almost had a three way with his best friends?” Matt retorts. “Look, it was a mistake, and I’m glad I realized that in time. Can’t we just move on?”

                “I want to know why it’s a mistake,” I admit.

                “You want to know?” Matt questions. “If Frank and you and I all were together, I would be both of your second choice. Always. I’d be that third wheel that nobody wants, and I get enough of that in real life, so sorry if I don’t want it in my sex life as well.”

                I contemplate what he had confessed, and we sit in silence, me trying to think of the right thing to say. Matt adds,

                “I just want some time away. I feel like that’s the only thing that can fix this.”

                “Fine. I can give you that,” I reply. “When do you think you’ll be recovered?”

                Matt bites his lip, and then decides, “Just give me until next week.”

                So, I tell Frank, and we stay away from Matt. It’s incredibly hard for me, since Matt was my only friend. At lunch, when he sits with Brad and Tich and everyone else, I’m forced to sit somewhere else to avoid the awkward. I end up eating completely alone, and the kids from the other table shoot over condescending sneers and judgmental eye rolls.

                When Billie picks Frank and I up, Frank asks in the car,

                “So how’d Matt take it?”

                Billie chuckles, “Oh, shit. What’d you two do?”

                I look over at Frank for approval, who nods, before confiding, “We may have asked a fourteen year old to partake in a three way with us.”

                The car swerves slightly on its tires, and Billie yanks at the steering wheel to get it back on track. “I beg your pardon?!”

                “Yeah… in retrospect, it was sort of strange,” Frank admits.

                “You don’t say?!” Billie demands. “You guys, that’s kind of weird.”

                “No, it’s not that weird!” I insist. “He’s a freshman, and he’s my friend.”

                “Ew!” Billie cringes. “The fact that he’s your friend just makes it worse!”

                “Why?” Frank wonders.

                “Yeah, that’s what Matt said, basically. I’m not quite getting it,” I tell.

                Billie sighs, grumbling, “Oh my God you two are such fucking horny children.” He huffs and explains, “Look, when you have sexual relations with someone, you won’t ever see them the same way again. Which is why you _normally_ only do this with people you are in love with and see a romantic future with.” He glimpses back at me and over to Frank before looking back at the road, concluding, “In other words, not your friends!”

                I blush, and Frank too goes pink as we realize what we’d really done.

                We ride in tranquility for a while until Billie asks,               

                “How did he take it?”

                “He just needs some time to get over it,” I answer. “Shit, we never should’ve asked. He’s just a kid.”

                “Watch your mouth,” Billie orders. “You’re still in high school; don’t say shit.” He plucks the cigarette Frank was starting smoke and pops it into his own mouth, continuing, “I’d rather you make this mistake as a teen than an adult, I suppose. I’m just glad it didn’t ruin your relationship with the kid.”

                I nod, considering this. “Yeah, I guess we did get off pretty lucky.”

                Frank bobs his head in agreement.

                Frank’s P.O.V.

                We go to school that next day, and Gerard tells me about how much keeping his distance from everyone in Matt’s circle of friends sucks. I believe him; I don’t really have any friends in my grade yet, and lunch is easily the worst part of the day. I’ve been eating in the bathroom a lot, even though it reeks of urine and sometimes people smoke in there. It’s just less embarrassing than being seen eating all alone in front of the entire grade.

                Gerard and I are walking home from school today; the weather’s a lot nicer than it has been and we’ve elected to take advantage of it. I’m walking over to the high school section, and I’m almost to the third floor when I realize I have to go to the bathroom. I step in, only to find Matt pinned up against a wall by what looks like an upperclassman.

                Matt’s in a pigeon toed stance; his knees buckled inwards and the tips of his feet touching each other. He’s being held by his shirt, and he looks over at me desperately, fear flickering like cold flames in his eyes.

                The bully notices me, and barks,

                “Just get out of here, you little bitch! Go home to mommy.”

                I turn for the door, but something wills me to turn around. I plant my foot, curling my fists and retorting, “No.”

                The boy kicks Matt in the shin harshly, causing Matt to cry out in pain. He faces me, shoving Matt to the floor, who grips his leg. He flicks me in the chest, growling,

                “This is your last fucking chance to walk out that door and act like you didn’t see shit. Make the choice, midget.”

                I look down at my fist, which is trembling with rage. Rage for all that this dick had put Matt through just for being unique. I lose it. I launch myself at him, biting him once on the shoulder and then scooping up Matt.

                My wings tear through my shirt, and I leap out of the window, my wings catching me fathoms above the ground. I do all of this hopefully before that jerk can even blink. Matt clings to me as I fly away to his house, where I call Gerard and tell him I’m there. Gerard says he’ll be over in ten minutes. This leaves me with ten minutes to explain to Matt what the fuck had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update, I considered dropping this fic but decided against it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, and check out my other works!
> 
> My tumblr: www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be posted soon!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Make sure to spread the word that there's a sequel!
> 
> Please comment! Check out my other fics! If you haven't read Let Me In, it's not required, but you should probs read it sometime.
> 
> If you want to submit fanart or read a fic for me, contact me here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com (you do NOT need an account to talk!)


End file.
